Wrath of Disaster
by SmashFan127
Summary: (WA3 AU) When the sacrifice successfully triumphs over the demon Siegfried, a new, more powerful threat emerges from the flames of disaster. Along with disaster comes more hope as people from the past emerge in the present to fight with Virginia and Co. fight the new enemy: the Blaze of Disaster
1. Return of Miracle and Disaster

Disclaimer: I do not own the Wild Arms series. It is copyright Sony Computer Entertainment Inc., , and XSeed

"Seems that the Princess actually fell for it." Janus Cascade watched from a distance as the girl and her allies left the unholy area of Yggdrasil. The Dark Spear was in his hand, and he smirked as he went back in, transforming into a demon yet again as he walked through the hallways towards the generator room. As time passed, he could he voices, those all too familiar idiot Prophets.

"Oh... my... Could it be that..."

"It's downloading... Did we make it... in time...?"

"It's a miracle... It's a miracle... But the fleeting sparkle... still lacks the energy... to bring forth the... entity..."

A miracle? Seriously? "Is that all you blokes can say? Calling everything a miracle?" He walked into the room as the Prophets looked up in shock.

"Janus? You're alive... But... how?"

"During the battle with the Drifters, I pretended I was dead, allowing me time to fission my body. What the Drifters thought they defeated, and what you thought was dead, was just my duplicate figure."

Melody spoke up. "So... even we were... fooled by the sacrifice's... allegiance...?"

As she finished, Malik waved his arm with anger in his eyes. "I will not let him... betray us... Gias... crush... him... Kanda... Es-trata... Ama..." Three seconds passed and...

Nothing had happened.

"It's not working, pale face. Out of magic, huh? Gias can't help you, now."

Leehalt grit his teeth. "We were to exploit... the sacrifice... Not the... other way around... The sacrifice... bested us all..."

"Sacrifice, sacrifice! SHUT UP! What do you mean by that!? You are the ones I used as prey in order for me to become the ruler! You can all die in peace now... The future of this planet lies in the good hands of Sir Janus!"

**"The sacrifice... Is it here?"** Janus looked up. The light inside the shell of the generator was moving towards Janus and stopped on the ground. A blinding light appeared, and Janus had to cover his eyes. When the light faded, he saw a faint humanoid shadow, standing a few inches in front of the deviant Drifter.

"Huh? What's this slug doing here?" He stayed silent for two seconds, and then he started laughing. Really? Was this some sort of worthless excuse for a last resort? "You blokes crack me up! You shortened your lives just to summon this slug!?"

**"So, it is you... You must be the sacrifice."** It slowly walked towards Janus. Before it could even touch him, the presence was knocked back by a punch the chest.

"Are you calling me your sacrifice!? Whatever, slug head! I've never seen the likes of you, but it's time for me to rid this world of demons. It sure feels nice to do good for the world!" With that said, Janus rushed towards the figure, striking it hard with a slash. He expected to receive a counterattack, but the fool did nothing. Was this slug a sort of joke? All bark and no bite? Oh well. He took another swing, hitting harder than the last blow. Still nothing. This infuriated the former lapdog.

"DO SOMETHING OTHER THAN STANDING THERE, WILL YA?!" As Janus attempted to land a third blow on the idiot, it did something Janus predicted: blocking the Dark Spear with its left arm and thrusting out hard, knocking the demonic blade out of his hands. It landed on the ground inches away from Janus, plunging into the floor. Janus looked at it, and then back at the slug.

"I get it... You don't want to be sliced to death, but clobbered to death by my bare hands. Why, I'd be more than happy to take up your request. If there's anything else I can do, please let me know." It didn't respond. It only lifted its right arm. "Oh? What now? You raise your hand to deliver my final..." Something clicked. Janus remembered back at Fortune Gear, he had stuck the Dark Spear into the Guardian, then the Princess and her allies arrived, and he fought them. But it was not the fight that Janus was thinking about.

Shortly before the battle, he had gestured with his hand and the Dark Spear came out from the Gaurdian, being grabbed by him as it returned to him.

If he were to forget about that, then...

**"The Dark Spear... It is time to return to your rightful-"** Before the slug could finish speaking, Janus grabbed its arm, swinging the figure around and towards the Dark Spear that was coming his way...

Plunging deep into the creature's heart and coming out from the front.

"Well you know what they say, freak: finders keepers..." The figure collapsed, the blade leaving its back and flying towards Janus, who catched it with his right hand. "...Losers weepers..."

**"You fool... How do you intend to use the Dark Spear...? HOW!?"** The Prophets started to watch in shock as the slug started to disappear, beginning with the legs.

Janus chuckled. "I intend to use it for revenge, idiot. The princess and her lackeys have not received enough pain. Once they are out of the way, I will take this planet with my bare hands, letting myself be remembered as I rule." He turned to Leehalt. "A sacrifice? Me? Not anymore. I'm free now, so if you can stay alive, remember that I no longer take orders from you blokes."

The slug gasped. **"Who would have thought that the sacrificial lamb would kill me... I, Siegfried, shall watch you from the afterlife as 'Disaster' will strike... Nothing will stand in HIS way..."** Then Siegfried began laughing as Janus walked past him. As the laughing finished, the demon faded away, leaving the Prophets in the room alone.

Malik and Melody began gasping for air. Struggling to get up, Leehalt started shaking, both in anger and fear. "He's gone... Asgard has disappeared... Everything is over... There is no continuity to our lives now that Janus Cascade has the Dark Spear..."

Malik collapsed, his eyes were widened. He and the others were tired, almost too tired. He had not revived his beloved mother, nor did Siegfried successfully revive. As his eyes began to close, he noticed something.

There was a flame over where Siegfried had died. "Wh... What is that..." As the Prophets' visions began to clearify, the flame grew larger and larger. Soon enough, they could see a figure taking form in side the core of the fire. When the flame died out, the Prophets took in several features.

The figure wore several robes, he had a green crystal on his chest, and he had no eyes, with his face pure white. He let out a chuckle and then spoke.

"It appears that you want to survive..."

Melody just stared. "Who... Are you?"

"It seems as if nobody on Filgaia has heard the legend. I can't let HER get all the credit, since I know what she wanted was for the Blue Menace to be revived. A fiery rage will consume all in due time. Since you are unfamiliar with me, I will introduce myself..."

-

Crimson Facility - Sleeping Chamber

-

The room was crowded, people in the facility gathering around a single pod. Inside was a treasure of the past, never to be discovered until over 1000 years had passed. Men dressed in scientists' clothes were working with computers, probably to unlock it. One scientist raised his hand to his left ear, and then turned to the man standing next to the pod.

"Doctor! We've detected the demonic presence. The signals are legit. All we need now is to unlock the door so he can come out."

The doctor adjusted his glasses. "The time has finally come. Open the pod. Let us give him a warm welcome home." The other men nodded and typed more. Soon enough, cold air could be felt in the room, and the pod was opened, revealing a young man with dark-blue hair, whose green eyes slowly started opening. He yawned and started climbing out. He stepped out of the pod and looked at the crowd. After receiving cheers from the residents, he smiled and turned to the doctor.

"Looks like the time has finally come, right?"

"Yes. Welcome back to Filgaia, Ashley Winchester." They shook hands and the doctor spoke again. "My name is Dr. Alec Avery. We at the facility formerly known as Crimson Castle, now entitled Crimson Facility, have been expecting your reawakening."

"How long has it been?"

"Surprisingly, over a thousand years have passed since you went into cold-sleep. Master Marivel called about the upgrades five minutes before we had thawed you out. She's waiting for you in the back of the facility with the ARM-smiths. Kanon was upgraded yesterday, so she's currently traveling this planet."

"Kanon's here too?"

"Of course." They started walking towards the entrance to the room, heading out as Ashley was greeted by several people. They headed out towards the two twin doors leading to the back. As they went inside they found another door, which was guarded by a shield. A voice echoed througout the room as they walked near.

"State your business here."

"Master Marivel, this is Dr. Avery. I have brought Ashley like you said."

"Come inside, then." Ashley walked inside as the shield lowered and was greeted by more cheers from the ARM-smiths. A girl with red eyes and long, golden hair, wearing goggles, and a black cape walked towards the man. "Back in business, are you?"

"Yes, Marivel. How is Kanon doing?"

"Headed out into the world as soon as the upgrades were installed yesterday."

"What about the upgrades?"

A bearded man turned to them. "Finished them as soon as you woke up. I think you will like what you see." He gestured his hands to a Bayonet ARM inside a glass case. "The Crimson Bat Bayonet ARM. It is capable of firing upgraded Bayonet Cartridges, as well as regenerative rounds for unlimited reloading. Very difficult to decide what to come up with for this thing. To reload all rounds from all cartridges, you have to press the Argetlahm insignia on the butt of the rifle. This was suggested by Ford Schrodinger, who helped Miss Marivel with that pod you slept in. He must be proud of you getting to use this."

"Yeah." Ashley's eyes suddenly widened as he forgot a question. "What became of Lilka, Brad and Tim?"

Marivel sighed. "The little girl surprisingly accepted feelings towards someone named Terry, I believe. Brad lived a normal life protecting that village he's been to, and the boy? Married his love interest at a later point in time and had children." The blue-haired musketeer smiled. He was glad that his friends had good lives.

Marivel continued speaking, carrying a throwing knife and a holstered Flare Gun. "I almost forgot! The throwing knife can respawn in the sheath at the press of the button, which has been installed on that sheath. The new Flare Gun can be used in combat, in case you need to use fire elemental spells in combat. That is if you don't transform."

"Gotcha." The bayonet was slung behind Ashley as he grabbed the tools. Marivel was not finished.

"Yes, this map."

"Why are you handing me this map? There should be a use for the map I formerly had, right?"

"For history purposes. Head outside of the facility and go straight towards the entrance past the bazaar after. There is a horse waiting for you outside. You will need that map, trust me."

The blue-haired man headed outside, waving goodbye to everyone who greeted him. Getting on the horse at the entrance of the bazaar, he rode off as the sun went down.

-

Nightmare Castle

-

Beatrice tightened her grip on the arms of her chair. She had received news about the death of the Blue Menace, whom she desperately sought to make a fool out of. She had a scowl on her face. Though she had Yggdrasil's generator core to create her own world, she was not expecting the lapdog to actually outsmart Siegfried in battle. A small, birdlike creature flew in the center of the room.

"Master, we have other news from the allies inside of Yggdrasil."

"Oh?"

"They say that another demon has spawned in Siegfried's place. It knows of you, and it is not taking you lightly."

The dream-demon sighed. "If Siegfried was indeed killed by the sacrifice, this new demon could prove a threat. All of my plans are falling apart." She stood up. "Though I have the generator to Yggdrasil, I don't intend to make a good use of it unless the threat is dead. We must eliminate it, then the new world will start being developed. I'm going to take leave to visit that fool Lamium. You keep watch around the castle." The 'little girl' disappeared in a sillhouette of static and left for the Ark of Destiny.

-

Ark of Destiny

-

As Lamium came face to face with the Saint once more, he could not help but notice she was not smiling. "Is something wrong?"

"You are no longer of use to me."

Lamium widened his eyes. "What are you saying, Saint?"

"Don't call me a Saint from now on, puppet. There is a threat you should be more worried about."

"What are you talking about? If it was not for you, the Ark of Destiny would never-"

"Exist? Of course. Humans are so easy to take control of. Since you have all been ignorant of the crisis that was going to come, I'll tell you this: Any minute now, you followers are going to realize they were easily manipulated by me, a dream-demon, so they will turn on you, supporting a greater threat on the horizon of Filgaia." Lamium was shocked to hear this coming from what he thought was a force of good. "There is a 'Blaze' that has arrived on this planet. Destruction will consume the world as his power returns to him." She disappeared, still frowning.

Lamium was suddenly awakened by a gunshot. he looked towards the source. There were his followers, angry looks on their faces, and they were holding rifles and pistols. "You unforgivable scum! We've been used all along!"

"What do you mean?"

"You know very well that we are tired of being used by you and that dream-demon. We're fed up! We might as well be serving the demon that is planning to destroy this world!" Another man spoke up.

"To make a long story short, you are no longer our leader. Our master is the one who is destined to take this world, and he will absolutely not be like you, pathetic lowlife."

They began turning around and leaving as a child spoke up. "We'll let you live longer, just so you're happy, but keep in mind life will no longer be peaceful for you." Lamium fell to his knees.

This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't be.

-

Yggdrasil

-

"Now then, since you have recovered, I want you three to do one thing for me." The demon looked towards the newly-healed Prophets. "You are to find the ones that have caused you pain and eliminate them. Never speak of me around them. Should you fail, I will kill them myself."

Leehalt stood. "As you wish, my lord." The three of them teleported away. Lord Blazer laughed. Soon, the humans would become his supernatural playthings. Soon, he would gather more energy.

Soon, this world would be set on fire in a blood-red color...

-

Baskar Colony

-

Shane shuddered at what the now revealed dream-demon had told him. There was no Blue Menace, and an even greater threat was starting to make its way around the world.

"Impossible... Impossible..."

Something was out there, and he wasn't sure what it was. First thing he would do in the morning was spread the word of the incoming peril.

Author's Notes

Ah... First Wild Arms 3 fanfic... I'm satisfied on how this chapter turned out. Please Review and Favorite, and I shall update as soon as I can! Thanks and good day!


	2. A Huntress and Not-So-Good News

Disclaimer: Wild Arms is NOT my series. It is copyright Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. and . I own copies of installments in the series, but I do not own rights to the series itself.

Everything was dark. Nothing else in sight except for two figures...

Virginia kept running towards the figure she identified as her father. It appeared that he was walking, but no matter how fast she ran, she never seemed to catch up. Finally, after a minute of chasing him, he turned towards here, his arms out. Virginia looked shocked. Not because she was seeing things, but she was pointing his ARMs at him.

-

Boot Hill

-

She sat up quickly. She was in her bedroom. Virginia sighed. "What a terrible dream... Why was I pointing my ARMs at Daddy?" She turned towards the door, realizing it was being knocked on. "Come in." The one who entered was Aunt Shalte.

"Are you ready to go? Everyone's waiting downstairs."

Virginia's eyes widened. "Oh, no! Tell them I'm sorry. I'll be right down."

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine! I'd rather be up and about!"

Shalte smiled. "My, aren't we spunky. Well, hurry on now. They're all waiting to see you."

"Okay." Aunt Shalte left the room. Virginia got on her feet, but was nervous on the inside.

I shouldn't worry about that dream I had last night, right?

She followed Aunt Shalte downstairs where everyone else was waiting. "Sorry to keep you waiting!"

Gallows smiled. "Hey, it's no big deal. We've only been waiting a week." Jet simply scoffed.

"Your skills better be up to par."

Clive was the next one to speak. "You seem to be your old self again. I'm glad we waited for you to recover before we take on another mission."

"Another mission?"

"We've been expecting a mission from our clients at the Ark of Destiny. While you were resting, a female bounty-hunter with an eyepatch visited to find the whereabouts of where it was, requesting that we meet her there soon. Let us head there to hear about the details."

"Today sure is a great day to take flight! Full speed ahead to the Ark of Destiny!" This earned a smile from Gallows.

"Heh. Aye, cap'n!"

-

Little Twister

-

When Ashley had arrived at the old town, he took in the features. The tree by the well was old, having no leaves on it, some houses were abandoned, as he could tell by the rusted doors, and few people were giving him strange looks.

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

"That a bayonet?"

Ashley blinked. "Yes, but why are you asking me?"

"Ever heard of that Janus Cascade guy? He once had a bayonet like yours, but ever since he was last sighted in Boot Hill people started to take notice he no longer has it. We don't know what kinda tricks he's pulling now, so if you see him, good luck on getting him."

"What does he look like?"

"Sky-blue hair, yellow eyes, a red jacket, a black shirt, white pants, and some sort of necklace. Looks quite tidy for a thief if ya ask me."

"Well, thanks for the info, I guess." He turned to the saloon, gaining more strange looks as he walked in. He sighed and sat down at the table.

The double-doors were suddenly kicked open and a figure walked in, the room suddenly getting quiet. Ashley looked back at the doors and could not help but realize something. That man looked almost as young as him, the face almost the same as his. Bright blue hair, yellow eyes, red jacket, those were the features given to him a few seconds ago.

Could this be Janus?

-

The bearer of the Dark Spear smirked as he looked across the saloon. His eyes looked towards the unfamiliar person sitting at the table. "What are you looking at?"

No reply. The man was keeping his gaze on Janus.

"Out with it, punk."

"I couldn't help but be lucky and meet someone I am very unfamiliar with."

"What are you talking about?"

"What I meant was I have never seen you before, yet I have received a description of the appearance of this Janus Cascade that I don't know."

"Well, you ran into him. What are you going to do? Spread 'Justice' around this wasteland and best me? Honestly, how stupid can people get?" Would this guy turn out to be another fool like the Princess? Wait a sec...

The man had a bayonet slung behind him. Was this some sort of joke?

"Where the hell did you get that?"

"I can't tell you."

"I don't have time for games. Why are you carrying a bayonet? Seriously, you think you can handle using that thing?"

"Sir, listen. I can-"

"Sir? Haven't heard that word for about a week. If you want to fight, we'll do it somewhere far from town." He walked out of the building, smiling. "See you around, idiot."

-

Ashley just sat there. What did he get himself into now? He did not come to this town just to fight, seeing there was no reason to. Obviously, Janus was challenging him to a fight without listening. Was he actually wanting to fight that badly? Ashley sighed. "Great..." He got up and headed out the door, hoping not to meet the thief again too soon.

-

Ark of Destiny

-

As Virginia and the others neared the Ark of Destiny, someone walked towards them. Virginia took note of the features of the person. It was a woman, wearing a red outfit with a cape flowing behind her in the wind. An gloved arm, the other arm entirely red. Virginia noticed she had dark-green hair, darker than Clive's, and an eyepatch covering one of her purple eyes. On the side of her waste was a dagger tucked away in its scabbard.

"I take it you are the leader of this group?"

"Yes. Are you the one who called us over here?"

The woman nodded. "Indeed. I have business in this area that Lamium must discuss with you." She held out her gloved hand. "My name is Kanon."

Virginia walked up, shaking hands. "Virginia Maxwell!"

-

The group followed Kanon inside, noting several things unusual about the area. One was that the warmth of this area was replaced with a cold temperature in the air. Another was that several rooms were covered in dust. Lastly, the place seemed to be abandoned. Normally there were people in the rooms, but now it was quiet, replacing sounds of people with the sound of the wind blowing.

Eventually, they reached the room and saw Lamium, wrapped in a blanket and standing on the balcony.

What in the world was going on?

"I understand you have been wounded. Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm much better now, thank you."

"I am relieved to hear that. Good health means healthy wings to a Drifter."

"What happened while we were gone?"

Lamium's smile was replaced by a frown. "It was a trick. There was no Saint."

The statement earned surprised looks from the group, with the exception of Jet and Kanon. Gallows was the first to speak. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"I have finally seen the truth. From the beginning, a dream-demon was using guiding me within my dreams, fooling me into believing she was a Saint. You must be curious as to why the area is deserted, yes?"

Clive fixed his glasses before speaking. "Of course. Would you mind filling us in on what had happened a week ago?"

"The dream-demon had given a warning about an approaching threat, even to my followers. After they had found out, they turned against me, leaving me to die. If it was not for Kanon, I would never have survived."

Jet scoffed. "One week, and just look at this place. It's complete garbage now." Realizing someone's eyes were on him, he turned to find the female huntress looking at him. "What's your problem?"

"You should think about what you say before it comes out."

"What did you say?!"

"Stop!" Virginia was not in the mood for arguments. "Can we please act with proper behaviour for now?"

Jet simply turned away, Kanon no longer looking infuriated. "My apologies." She turned to Lamium. "You never told me about the upcoming threat. Was there a hint of the threat that was given by the dream-demon?"

Lamium was silent for a few seconds before speaking again. "The note for the future would be a 'Blaze' that is to consume Filgaia with its destruction. That was all I was told before I realized my followers turned against me." Kanon's eye widened before Virginia spoke again.

"A 'Blaze' consuming Filgaia..."

"Blazer..." Kanon was met with several eyes on her after she muttered that word. "Come with me. I will explain on the way to our destination." She looked up towards Lamium. "It will become dangerous here, so it is recommended you come with us."

"I understand."

-

What to do, what to do... Janus thought of what could happen so he could pass the time. Finding the Princess was one thing, running into the guy he met in Little Twister was another. He was currently near a facility he heard about three days ago, and he thought he should go check the place out. Walking towards his destination, he saw what appeared to be a castle with a bazaar outside, with several people walking around. He smiled. An ancient domain? One that was to be cleared out so it could be his?

Perfect.

As he walked past the people, up to the door inside, he stopped, a guard standing in his way. "Sorry, sir. This building is off limits to those outside the facility. I'm going to have to ask you to leave at once."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought this place was open to the public."

"Open to the public at different times. Sorry, but you are to leave at once."

Janus was silent for three seconds before saying, "Okay... I'll leave... AFTER I GET WHAT I CAME HERE FOR!" The next thing the guard knew, he was punched square in the jaw and knocked out of the way before Janus pulled out the Dark Spear, slashing hard at the door and destroying it. Walking into lobby, he raised the weapon as several more guards ran in, rainbow-like beams coming out from the tip of the blade and knocking them out cold, a Negative Rainbow if you will. An alarm sounded throughout the facility, followed by a guard speaking over the intercom.

"INTRUDER ALERT! SOMEONE HAS BROKEN IN THROUGH THE FRONT DOOR! ALL SCIENTISTS EVACUATE TO THE CHAMBER ROOM! ALL GUARDS FIND AND CAPTURE THE CULPRIT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! REPEAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL!"

The drifter took note of what he considered was a warning, then continued on to the next room on the second story. Immediately knocking out another guard that came his way, he performed another Negative Rainbow on the rest.

-

Marivel stood in her chamber, looking at the monitors. It seemed that the cloaked security cameras in each room were unnoticed by the intruder, and everyone outside was probably staying in their basements until things would calm down.

"Whoever we are dealing with is indeed intelligent. But it's the intruder's features I'm worried about... Could it be that the Winchester bloodline... No, it couldn't be."

She sighed. Something was definitely not right. First the oncoming threat, and now this? Her communicator suddenly started beeping. Pulling it out, she put it to her ear. "Hello?"

"This is Ashley. I'm on my way back to the facility."

"You better hurry. We have an intruder at the moment. He is armed and dangerous."

"Roger that!"

"By the way, I received word from Kanon right before we were being invaded. It's important that you regroup with her party before heading in."

"Understood. Ashley Winchester, over and out."

Putting the communicator back in her purse, Marivel looked towards the monitors again. Everything was starting to come together. The only thing on her mind besides the invasion was the similarities between the intruder and Ashley. Was this a coincidence?

Marivel Armitage, the last of the Crimson Nobles, no longer thought so.

Oh boy, what has Ashley gotten himself into...

Anyways! Please favorite and review, hope you have a good day, and I'll see you guys soon.


	3. The Intruder

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own the Wild Arms series, since it is owned by and Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. Please don't sue me... Please?

* * *

When the man with the bayonet arrived, he noticed how quiet the area had gotten. People were obviously hiding, leaving their shops locked. A tumbleweed rolled by. Ashley stood there for a few seconds before hearing a fimiliar voice.

"I never thought you would wake up so soon."

He turned towards the source of the voice behind him. A familiar bounty huntress walked towards him with five other people. "Kanon. I'm glad you showed up."

"What's going on here?"

The musketeer sighed. "The facility is being invaded by a single intruder. I was told to regroup with you to encounter the enemy inside."

Kanon stood silent before speaking again. "Obviously, the front door is the only way in." She turned to the five people behind her. "We are to proceed with caution. If this intruder is capable of breaking and entering by himself, then he must be a very dangerous suspect. Those that cannot fight against the unknown force will stay outside until further notice."

This caused Virginia to think about the situation. A single intruder? Could it be someone she and the others encountered before? Was it...?

Impossible...

"Are you okay?" She was knocked out of her thoughts by Kanon. Shaking her head, Virginia chuckled.

"It's nothing!"

-

Janus sighed. It had grown boring here already, just knocking out the guards and tying them up inside the library. If there was one thing he missed doing the past week, it was fighting that Princess and her idiots. It was funny how he had grown lonely without a challenge. Once the big boss behind the facility was out of the way, he would have a fortress.

Then he heard the front door open. Reinforcements? He walked towards the source of the sound.

I'm really getting tired off this...

-

The group turned their heads towards the balcony. Footsteps. Someone was headed their way. Pulling out their weapons, the group prepared themselves as Ashley spoke up. "Come out with your hands in the air!"

What they got surprised them, with the exception of Kanon.

"I never thought we would meet again so soon, punk." Janus walked into the lobby, Dark Spear in hand, smirking and looking down from the balcony. "And you brought the Princess with you. Good job!"

"Janus Cascade... How are you-?"

"It's just like I told those blokes back at Yggdrasil, Princess... You took down a fake I left. Surely, you impressed me, but it could have been better if the real me was around. As for those idiot Prophets, it turns out the royal lapdog was actually meant for fodder. If I didn't remember a good trick back at Fortune Gear, I would have died. What was the name of that slug, again? Siegfried? Doesn't matter now. I'm free. Those freaks must be dead right about now."

Virginia stood there in shock. "Dead?"

"Yeah. Gone, deceased, finished, done for, left for dead, what else do you think I mean?"

The girl glared at him. "You monster... How could you do those things?!"

"So much for justice, eh?" He turned to Ashley. "As for you, when I met you back in Little Twister, I believe I said we would feet if we meet again."

"Let me guess. You're the intruder..."

"We have a winner. What should your prize be? A one-on-one fight? Or ganging up on me? The choice is yours." Ashley shook his head.

"Sorry, but I don't have time for games. You are to leave this place at once."

"A game? You seriously think I am calling this a game? If that's the way you want to play this, then fine!" Quickly raising the Dark Spear in the air, the Drifter fired several colored beams, hitting the group at a great speed. Janus shone brightly, transforming into the hideous monster, and jumping down, he swung and hit the ground when the Dark Spear suddenly became covered with blue electricity. The result was an explosion that shook the room and hit everyone but himself.

"Like this dog's new trick? It was a technique for experts of this weapon. I have redubbed it 'Cascade Impulse'. I really hate to make a mess, but I understand that you blokes are more than worthy of it."

The group, with the exception of Kanon and Ashley were struggling to stand as Gallows spoke. "Why don't ya finish us off?! It's pretty obvious you could have taken all of us down with more than that!"

Janus scoffed. "I just don't intend to use the explosion's power, which is why I wanted to test you."

Virginia grit her teeth as she shook. "Don't lie! You're doing this so you could toy with people and push them around!"

The demon looked towards Ashley, simply ignoring the girl. "I never thought an idiot like you would still be standing after that."

Ashley didn't speak. He just glared at Janus.

"We'll fight a one-on-one battle, since you deserve it. What's your name? It would be nice to share it since you were introduced to me."

"It's Ashley... Ashley Winchester..."

Janus stood there, something on his mind.

Winchester... Where have I heard that name before?

"Ashley, huh? That's a weird name... But I won't forget it." After a few seconds of standing there, the two warriors ran towards each other and clashed as Kanon and the rest ran towards the library.

-

Nightmare Castle

-

Now sitting down in her chair, the dream-demon thought about the recent events that had happened. The failure of the knight Siegfried to manifest, dying at the hands of a fool like Janus Cascade. Things only got worse from that point on, as something was interfering with her plans of her own Filgaia, something she knew very well. Beatrice grit her teeth. This was a problem.

A VERY big problem.

Whatever was out there was probably laughing at her.

"Doomsday. Have the other servants discovered what that thorn in my side is doing?"

**"Indeed, my lord."** The apparition frowned. **"Your monsters have discovered the 'Blaze' still inside Yggdrasil Tower. The most unfortunate news is concerning the generator inside."**

"That is impossible. I have the core to the generator in my possession. There is no way he would be able to make use of Yggdrasil."

**"My lord, leftover energy from that tower is disappearing rather quickly as we are speaking."**

"What?" This caused Beatrice to stand up in surprise.

**"All of Yggdrasil's energy is gathering at the generator. My lord, as much I regret saying this, the energy is transferred to the 'Blaze.'"**

Beatrice narrowed her eyes. "So the target is draining power from the tower. I shall wait and see what sort of events develop." The monster left, and Beatrice was left by herself. "It has been too long... Lord Blazer..."

-

Crimson Facility

-

The huntress wiped her forehord, the ropes that were restraining the guards were laying on the floor. "There. That's the last one."

"I never thought Janus would go and do this. Sorry."

Kanon turned to Virginia. "Don't be worried about it. It's not your fault he is here."

The sniper fixed his glasses before speaking. "I believe you still have not told us about the 'Blaze' Lamium spoke of earlier."

"I'll give you the details of the incoming threat as we meet up with the head of this facility."

-

Both Ashley and Janus were standing there, exhausted from all the fighting, both had their respective thoughts. Ashley thought of the following: Who was this figure standing before him? Why was he so similar in almost every way?

Janus thought of this: Who was Ashley Winchester? Why were both of them hesitating to kill one another? Why was the man he was fighting carrying that bayonet all over like he did once before?

No. It was not at all possible.

"Is that all you've got, Ashley? Look at you, taking everything I dish out, and still trying to stand!"

"Yeah, well I don't see you doing any better, Janus."

"Why are you holding back? Clearly, you have not used up everything while I dish out all of my attacks."

"I don't wan't to kill you after what you have been through. If you are right about one thing, I haven't shown you everything besides the attacks using a bayonet."

"Then what are you waiting for?! Show me what your next strategy is!"

Ashley grit his teeth. "Fine..." He stood there for five seconds, then he began to growl. That growl turned into a scream, and Janus could definitely feel a change in power. Once Ashley stopped screaming, Janus could hear a single word being shouted.

"ACCESS!"

Suddenly, a bright light shone where the musketeer stood, and Janus had to cover his demon eyes to keep himself from being blinded.

-

Marivel looked towards the moniter showing live feed of the light. She began to smile. "Old habits die hard, right? This is the light from before. During those battles as the grotesque black knight, this light would shine. It seems the battle with the shadow over 1000 years ago indeed initiated a 'Revival of Power'. Is it true... Knight Blazer?" Then another moniter caught her attention.

What in the world?

There were three figures heading towards the chamber she was in.

"More intruders?" The smile on her face disappeared.

-

Once Kanon's group reached the hall leading to Marivel, they screeched to a halt. "What the hell?"

Virginia recognized the three figures ahead of them. "No... It can't be..."

The Prophets turned around, smiling. Leehalt spoke, confirming Virginia's fears. "How nice to see you again..."

"Leehalt... Melody... Malik..."

The huntress turned towards her companions. "You know them?"

"How are you alive?!"

Leehalt did not answer the question. He just kept grinning underneath his mask. "Here is a little something to celebrate our reunion." Three monsters had appeared right after Leehalt's speech. Pulling out her dagger, Kanon glared at the three new intruders.

"Virginia, it is important you take these monsters while I go after these trespassers."

Gallows looked at the one-eyed mercenary. "Are you nuts? You're gonna get yourself killed!"

Kanon just leapt above the monsters before landing before the Prophets. Glaring at the three figures, the huntress entered a battle stance. This earned her a smirk from each Prophet.

-

Finally, the light died out. Janus uncovered his eyes, and what he saw truely angered him. In his opponents place stood a different figure. Janus noticed its features clearly: Black armor, with hints of red in certain spots, and a red cape flowing behind, despite the fact there was little wind.

Then something clicked.

Janus quickly went from angry to actually laughing. "Now that's rich! A demon form! That's so priceless, I tell you!"

The dark being did not speak.

"Not only are we experienced with bayonets, we can transform as well!" Janus calmed down, noticing the silence. "What's wrong? Forget how to talk?"

No response. Ashley just looked at Janus.

The drifter thief scoffed. "Luckily for me, you've also forgotten how to think properly!" Running towards his target, Janus raised his weapon and swung down...

Only for Ashley to kick the Dark Spear back, Janus beginning to stumble before regaining composure. "You..." The angered demon attempted to strike with a horizontal slash, but the figure in black jumped over the blade. Janus felt something powerful hit his face. It was a black fist, knocking the demon onto the ground. Janus growled as he stood up. "You... What in the hell are you...?"

The responce he got surprised him only slightly.

"What am I? I am known as the grotesque black knight that fights for justice in the world. I am known as Knight Blazer." He proceeded to pull out a sword, the beam acting as the blade glowing blue. "Just think of this as a warning. If you don't leave now, I will be forced to make you regret coming here." This was followed by silence, then Janus picked up the Dark Spear before running out the front gate. Not before Janus left few words as he ran.

"We'll meet again, Ashley Winchester! Next time, you'll be the one running!"

Ashley did not say anything. The sword in his hand disappeared, and the bright light devoured him again before fading and revealing Ashley himself. "I'm not so sure about that..." He ran back towards where Marivel was supposed to be.

-

Yggdrasil

-

Lord Blazer smiled as the small monster soldiers slammed against the wall. "I would have expected this greeting to be more pleasant..."

A single soldier started to stutter some words as its comrades disintegrated. "Why are you here?! What do you want?!"

"What do I want indeed... I thought it was obvious that you would know." As the soldier tried to send a distress signal, it disappeared. "Don't bother. Your calls can no longer reach her. Don't you remember? I am the carrier of the force that cancels your enigmatic signals..." The Blaze of Disaster walked toward the monster before grabbing it by the head and then lifting it to look at him upclose as he grinned.

"My dear soldier. Let me ask you one thing..."

"Y-yes?"

"What is Beatrice planning to do with this power?"

-

Crimson Facility

-

What had happened was simple to explain. The monsters had dished out some clever tactics, but nonetheless, the Drifters had prevailed, leading to assisting Kanon against the Prophets. The battle was concluded as Melody and Malik were forced to sit on the sidelines, despite their enhanced powers. Only Leehalt was left standing.

"It seems we are unable to turn the tables, especially since the sacrificial lamb is no longer in our control."

Jet frankly had enough. "What are you planning to do?! Didn't you idiots learn enough!"

A moment of silence, then Leehalt widened his eyes. "Is that how you treat your elders... Sample?"

Jet widened his own eyes in confusion, but before he could get a word out, the three enemies disappeared. As soon as they had teleported away, Ashley had arrived.

"Sorry for not being here."

Virginia was lost in thought. "If the Prophets are still alive, and then Janus said they were dead, then who could be responsible for having them return?"

"I do not know, but this could relate to the 'Blaze' Lamium spoke of."

Virginia turned to the green-haired man. "You're right. Something's up, and the Prophets have something to do with it."

Kanon was the one to speak next. "Up ahead in the chamber is the manager of this facility. She should be able to confirm our suspicions."

The four Drifters looked at one another. First Janus, then the Prophets, now a 'Blaze'? Was there no end to incoming threats?

Ashley nodded. "I will get the man back in the plaza and return. You go on ahead." As he started walking back to the entrance, he flipped a switch on the wall next to a speaker. "Attention all civilians! This is Ashley speaking! The enemy is gone, you can now come out." Turning the switch off, he ran back to the entrance while the rest of the group carried on.

* * *

Thanks for making it this far! Please rate and review... By the way, here's a gift.

OMAKE

Toy Soldier Commander: This is it, fellas! The moment we've all been waiting for! Today, we hunt down the monster at Yggdrasil!

Toy Soldier 1: Can we use the bathroom while we are there?

Commander: What, you have to pee now?

Soldier 1: Well, DUH! What else is the bathroom for?!

Soldier 2: It COULD be for using the shower as well!

Soldier 3: I WANNA BRUSH MAH TEETH!

Soldier 2: We don't HAVE teeth, moron!

Soldier 3: Oh yeah...

Commander: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! I'm surrounded by idiots! *faints*

Five seconds pass, and then...

Soldier: So...can we use the bathroom, or not?

END OF OMAKE


End file.
